Did he ever love me?
by bloodmemories
Summary: "it's easier to fall in love then to fall out of love" with that said kagome turned on her heal and left the kitchen.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE ME! PLEASE.

"Did you ever love me" she asked in barley a whisper. There was silence nothing but silence it was so defening she could hardly stand it.

"Answer me" kagome screamed from her spot on the kitchen floor. Tears flowing down her face. "once" he replied.

"what changed sesshoumaru, why are you doing this" Sesshoumaru sighed "because it needs to be done." "why' sobbed kagome "I no longer love you" said sesshoumaru his eyes cold as ice has he looked down at her.

"I should have known" kagome sighed, wiping her eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her statement. "that does not mean I did not love you when we got married" sesshoumaru stated "it's easear to fall in love then to fall out of love" with that said kagome turned on her heal and left the kitchen.

Her word eckod in his head over and over again. Sesshoumaru stormed after her. "don't walk away from me" kagome didn't stop walking. Sesshoumaru grabad her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"what is that supposed to mean kagome" she took a deep breath and said…..

TBC!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"sesshoumaru I love you, you know I love you but I told before didn't I? don't make promises you can't keep. You didn't keep your promise to love me forever. So why should I?"

She looked at him with tear filled eye's shaking her head. Kagome tugged his hands away from her shoulders and walked out of the door and his life. 'but isn't that what I wanted' sesshoumaru asked himself. This was wrong, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this to be true. 'this is wrong' "then why am I doing this" he didn't have an answer to that.

They were at central park, sitting on the red bench in the middle. This was there three year anniversary, and he was planning to ask kagome to marry him. Sesshoumaru tuck her right hand in his and asked "do you love me kagome" "what kind of question is that?" kagome asked. He opened his mouth to tell her to just answer the question but before he even got a word out she answered him. "of course I do silly!" "then will you marry me kagome." sesshoumaru got down on his right knee and slipped a diamond ring on her ring finger. "oh" gasped kagome.

He could see the slight hesitation in her eyes "kagome I promise to love you forever" sesshoumaru don't make promises you can't keep" he griped he forearm, looking deeply into her eyes " I will keep my promise" kagome sighed and said "then I'll make you a promise to. I promise to always be by your side, I will." sesshoumaru took her into his arms and spun her around, they both had huge grins on their faces."

A thought crossed his mind 'she won't be coming back, I broke my promise" sesshoumaru's face was void of all emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

"you don't touch her out of love. you don't confess, for fear of destroying everything. A love with no hope requital" the old quote echoed in sesshoumaru's head "am I like that" he asked the empty room "no, no I'm not truly I truly love her.

Kagome sat at her best friend songo's living room. "I'll kill him" threatened songa "he can't do that with out a reason" songa' kagome sighed " he can do anything he wants" songa stood and marched in front of her ' he should have to give you a reason" tears started to over flow until she couldn't hold them back anymore "he did. He said he didn't love me anymore" kagome sobbed "oh kagome" songa embraced her best friend whispering comforting words in her ears but she knew no matter what she did, it wouldn't make her friend hurt less, because she wasn't the one kagome really needed.

Sesshoumaru was pacing up and down his study asking himself "where would she go, where would she go" he sat at his desk, a picture on his desk captured his attention. It was a picture of there 2nd anniversary, everyone had bin there.

Kagome was in sango's arm's crying her eyes out. Her sob's died down after a few minutes. Kagome looked into her best friends eyes and said to her "songo I think I'm pregnant" song's eyes filled with tears for her best friend "oh kagome I'm hear if-" she was cut of by a knock on the door "now who could that be" songo growled.

There sesshoumau stood in all his glory at her door step "you have some nerve showing your face hear" sango nearly snarled at him, sesshoumaru looked as if he didn't hear her and asked "where is my wife," "As far from you as possible" songo slammed the door right in his face.

Turning back to kagome and asked "why don't you go see your mother in America? It'll be good to get away from Japan for a little right?"

Kagomes eyes filled with tears "yeah, your prolbe right"


	4. Chapter 4

Forehead pressed to the cold window, blue eyes watched sadly as the snowflakes danced and twirled around in the air, falling to the already whit-coated ground.

Kagome sighed, rolling back into her seat. Black hair spread around her pale face as she stared up the blue-grey dominated sky, she started humming a song her mother used to sing her to sleep.

Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimetemo (even if we embrace unit it begins to hurt…)

Itsumademo hitotsu ni wa narenakute (we two won't be able to become one.)

Yasashisa yori fukai basho de (even in a place deeper than kindness,)

Fureau no wa itami dake (touching each other is merely pain.)

Futari wo musunde kudasai ( please bind us together.)

Bokura wa mou yume wo minai (we won't dream anymore)

Tomadoi nagara te wo totte (we'll just hold hands hesitantly…)

Zankoku na yoake no hou e (and start walking toward a cruel dawn.)

Honou no kotoba wa kitto hontou no sekai no dokoka (true words must be somewhere in the real world…)

Bokura no mukuchi na yory ni disorder (hiding in our nights of silence.)

Ima mo kitto ( surely, even now.)

Kagome sighed when she finished her song, Christmas, her first Christmas away from home, her first Christmas in Florida, and her first Christmas away from sesshoumaru since the day they met.

Sad eyes travel across the plane aisle, she didn't what to be here, all she wanted was sesshoumaru. But sesshoumaru was miles away and miles away. Kagome closed her eyes with a soft sigh, nestling her cheek into his sweater, and fell asleep listening to the sad Christmas song that was playing her earphones.

Thousands of miles away sesshoumaru taisho woke up. He looked around frowning. He had left the television on, and an old-war time Christmas song was playing. He quickly shut if off.

Rubbing his temples. He stood, staring out of the window, snow flying heavily down. Slowly, he sank down into his office chair, letting the loneliness and regret sink into his heart. He stared at his screen saver, it was a picture of there first Christmas together. It was strange, and unexpected that he'd dreamed about that night.

At least in there dreams, she was home for Christmas. That was all they wanted for Christmas, each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome stood at the end of her mother's drive way. 'Go up the drive way kagome" Kagome scolded herself, she took a beep breath and walked up to her mother's door just as her little brother Souta come running out. He ran right into her. "Oh I'm sorry. Excus- KAGOME" Souta screamed "mom, mom kagome's hear!!!" you could hear there mothers footsteps, coming to the door.

"kagome, dear welcome home!" there mother was 5,5 with shoulder length black hair. The minute she come into view kagome threw herself into her arms and cried.


End file.
